


Dance For You

by Blondjjong



Series: Caged AU [1]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Genital Piercing, Lapdance, M/M, Mild Comeplay, Part of an au but def can be read as a stand alone, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Top Lee Taemin, lil bit of dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondjjong/pseuds/Blondjjong
Summary: Jongin lets Taemin know just how much he appreciates him in the language he knows best.[Jongin gives Tae a lapdance and then Tae fucks him, the fic]





	Dance For You

It’s all Taemin can do not to take him right then and there. In all honesty he’s pretty sure the only reason he hasn’t yet is because he’s well beyond enthralled. There’s something about this side of Jongin that’s just so very lethal. Taemin can’t help but be grateful for the drunken little slipup Luhan had let fall out of his mouth that one night, otherwise this secret bit of Jongin, pure sensuality with every near liquid movement of his body, every look he sends Taemin’s way rendering him just a little bit mute, this side of his boy might have never graced his life at all. That, out of anything in Taemin’s life, would have been a true crime.  
  
Taemin is already hard, pressing all too blatantly against the front of his jeans, and it’s no wonder why. The coffee table has been shoved to the side of the living room, Jongin making full use of the space, facing away from Taemin on his hands and knees with his shoulders low to the ground. His hips roll down at the drop of each beat, slow and sensual, the grind of his pelvis rolling right up his torso, making the well toned muscles of his back dance underneath the jeweled tones of the tattoo painting his skin.

Taemin’s eating every little bit of it up: The way Jongin arches himself forwards, back dipping as his chest presses to the floor before rolling himself back up, leaning back, letting his knees support him as his back bows over his long, long legs. Jongin’s eyes are dark as they fall on Taemin from where his cheek is pressed to the floor, flashing him the most wicked of smirks like he knows too well how the look shoots itself straight to Taemin’s dick.

Then quick as anything Jongin is snapping himself back up, rolling with well practiced ease back onto his knees.  
  
It’s something like the smooth walk of a predator the way Jongin brings himself forwards. Each press of his palm to the floor, each slide of his knee accentuated with this fluid roll of his torso. His dark hair is appropriately mussed for someone halfway to drunk and rolling around on the floor. The gaze he’s got Taemin pinned with is hooded, Jongin looking up from under his brow, fringe dusted over his eyes. The right corner of his lips is pulled up ever so slightly, subtle in the way it pushes his cheek up at the corner of his eye, confidence pouring from Jongin with every move. He rises to his knees when he meets the edge of the couch where Taemin sits sunk into the black leather, still fully clothed, legs spread and his body relaxed, despite the coil of lust Jongin had been steadily building in his gut.  
  
Large palms press themselves to Taemin’s knees, fingers gripping at his legs as Jongin lifts himself with grace to his feet once more. He keeps eye contact with the blond as his hips take themselves in slow circles. Taemin lets his eyes be drawn downwards, eating up the low hang of worn yet tight black leather pants, the dark treasure trail dusted between the distinct v cut of Jongin’s hips disappearing past his waistband in the worst kind of tease. Those large hands spread Taemin’s legs further apart and it’s a quick moment later that Jongin is turning himself around, back dipping as his toes press into the floor, arching his feet as he drops his body forwards. Jongin shifts his weight from one foot to the other, hips a slow roll, keeping time with the beat of the song playing loud in the living room. His hands on his thighs bring his back into the most beautiful of arches, each shift of his weight from one foot to the other making his ass bounce in an unfairly hypnotizing way. No one should be allowed to fill out pants the way Jongin can. There’s no way that ass could be legal- Taemin had since day one been sure of that.  
  
It only takes a few slides backwards of his feet to bring himself right up to the edge of the couch, Jongin dipping his body low with each slow gyration of his hips, his ass grazing Taemin’s crotch yet never dropping all the way down.

Taemin’s never been good at being hands off at the best of times and he’s sure as hell not about to start now. His palms cup Jongin’s ass, gaining himself this cheeky bit of a look thrown over his boyfriend’s shoulder as result. Jongin presses back into the touch, his hands finding purchase on Taemin’s knees, continuing the slow grind of his hips as Taemin’s hands wander, sliding up over Jongin’s ass, trailing firm over his hips as he pulls the larger man back to sit in his lap. It’s almost like Jongin knew it was coming with the way he drapes himself over Taemin’s chest, head resting back on Taemin's shoulder as his arms raise to hang over the back of the couch. He fully seats himself in Taemin’s lap this time, the hard length of Taemin’s cock pressed along the dip between Jongin’s ass cheeks, the larger man never letting up on the slow rolling grind of his hips down into Taemin’s lap, and his growing erection.  
  
Taemin lets his hands wander, sliding up Jongin’s bare abdomen, gliding their way over the soft skin of his chest, taking a moment to brush the rough pads of his fingers over dark, hardened nipples just to hear the pretty little catch in Jongin’s breath. It’s an easy slide back down over Jongin’s body, letting his fingertips graze along where the leather meets his midriff. The brush over sensitive skin causes Jongin to arch into Taemin’s chest, stomach sucking in slightly as Taemin dips his right hand below Jongin’s waistline. His fingers drag down over Jongin’s pelvis, finding his half hard cock where it lay tucked along his right thigh. Small fingers wrap around the shaft as best they can in the tightly confined space. Jongin’s face turns where it rests on Taemin’s shoulder, lips grazing over the side of Taemin’s neck, his breath hot as it brushes over fair skin. He shifts Jongin’s cock up to tuck against his belly, giving a few short strokes, the soft foreskin sliding with ease under Taemin’s hand, growing harder with little encouragement.

Slowly, Taemin pulls down once more along the shaft, letting his hand linger at the base of Jongin’s dick.  
  
Taemin’s fingers are shifting then. His thumb and pointer stay looped loosely around the base as his pinkie and ring finger dip lower. His fingers fanning out slightly as they slide down, pausing once they find what they’re looking for. The pads of his fingers brushing over the little black barbell pierced horizontally just below the base of Jongin’s shaft in the skin of his sac.

There’s an audible catch in Jongin’s breath at the touch and Taemin doesn’t even try to resist rolling his fingers over the piercing. Jongin’s body arches into his boyfriend’s hand, balls pulling taught as the sensation of Taemin’s teasing fingers tingles through him. It only lasts a moment longer though before Taemin is sliding his hand back up and out of Jongin’s pants, his fingers making quick work of the fastenings keeping them held closed instead. Once Taemin has got them undone, Jongin lifts himself up from his drape over Taemin’s body, hands pressing against the older’s knees as he rises in one fluid move to stand.  
  
A few quick glides forwards and Jongin is turning back to face Taemin, his body at a slight  angle. One of his legs pointed forwards, just off center, with his foot slightly lifted from the floor, his hips giving slow tight circular rolls keeping his hips loose and Taemin’s eyes on him, each rotation making the full curve of his ass jiggle. Jongin runs his fingers through his hair, hands dragging down the length of his neck, Taemin’s attention focusing on the bob of his adam’s apple. Continuing their way down over the athletically fit expanse of his chest then down over his abdomen, his fingers dip in a blatant tease just below the now open front of his pants. Jongin’s tongue slips from between his lips to run over them, leaving them looking slick and all too inviting.  
  
It’s with slow gliding strides that Jongin brings himself back over to Taemin, his eyes holding his boyfriend’s as he moves. Once in Taemin’s personal space Jongin’s hands are pushing Taemin’s legs open, slender thighs spreading with ease at his touch. It takes only a moment for Jongin to lift himself slotting one foot on the couch between Taemin’s legs then the other as he stands with ease. Long fingers grip, finding purchase in Taemin’s hair, holding firm and keeping the blond’s head in place. Jongin’s crotch is level with Taemin’s face, his hips rolling forwards once before his knees are bending, legs spreading slightly as he lowers himself to a near crouch.

Jongin pulls Taemin’s head back as he lowers, looking at with an intense gaze. Taemin doesn’t even try to resist, his hands running up the back of Jongin’s calves, squeezing thick thighs as he takes in the sin of an image before him. Strong legs tense under the tight leather as Jongin lifts himself back up to grind in Taemin’s face before dipping once more. He only repeats the pattern one more time before Taemin’s hands are on the move, sliding up to grip at Jongin’s ass, leaning forwards to press his lips just below Jongin’s navel, his nose brushing the coarse hair along Jongin’s belly as he plants a kiss.  
  
Taemin’s hands rise to the waistline of Jongin’s pants which are barely hanging on, hooking his fingers under the material and beginning to tug them down. Jongin lets him, barely staying still as Taemin’s tongue runs a hot, wet trail over his skin, from one side of the sensitive dip of his hips to the other. Jongin’s face flushes hot with arousal as the smooth slick sensation plays along some of his most sensitive of spots. The pants make it just over the generous curve of Jongin’s ass before he’s pulling back from Taemin. The older’s hands are hesitant to let him slip free as Jongin steps to the floor. He doesn’t move far though, pushing the leather down his legs and kicking them aside. It’s with one smooth sensual move that he straddles Taemin, bare chest leaning in close to his boy’s face. Cock hard and dipping to brush against the material of Taemin’s shirt, leaving shining little trails of pre-cum as it does.  
  
Jongin revels in the immediate press of Taemin’s hands to his naked body, his own rested on Taemin’s shoulders as his hips roll back and forth in time to the song. Taemin’s hands grip firm at Jongin’s ass, pulling the larger man in just that bit closer, his fingers digging into supple flesh while spreading Jongin’s cheeks, exposing him to the lick of the cool air of the room. Jongin is dipping his head forwards then, lips nearly brushing Taemin’s own as his eyes grow heavy, lids drooping with the lust hazing his mind. Not a word needs to be spoken when Taemin brings a hand to press two fingers to Jongin’s lips, his mouth opening easily. Wet velvet heat wraps around them, Jongin’s tongue running in point along the pads of Taemin’s fingers, watching as the sensation pulls tight at Taemin’s brow and his lips part just the slightest. It’s a moment later that Jongin’s mouth is dragging up and off the digits, finding no shame in the bit of spit that drips itself from Taemin’s slicked fingers, a short string of it breaking, leaving his mouth looking wet and lewd.  
  
Jongin leans forwards, pressing an open mouthed kiss to Taemin’s lips as the older spreads his ass open once again. His slicked index finger drags over Jongin’s puckered entrance only once before he’s pushing it in with one slow smooth movement. A keen falls from Jongin, muffled by Taemin’s lips as Jongin press himself back onto Taemin’s hand. Taemin watches him with full attention, stroking at Jongin’s walls, circling his finger, and pulling gently at Jongin’s rim. Jongin’s hips make small rocking movements back against him, whining softly, every time Taemin crooks his fingers to pull at the right ring of muscle, teasing his rim it causes the most heated of feelings to rush through his body.

It’s not long before Taemin is adding another finger, curling them, circling them slow inside of Jongin. He's all too aware of how to get Jongin to loosen up, knowing his boy relaxes so much more quickly the thicker and deeper something is inside of him. Taemin takes his time, watching the slow grind of Jongin’s body back onto his hand, the movement born of a need to feel rather than any effort to keep to a tempo. The sheen of sweat slowly flushing over Jongin’s dark skin and the uncontrolled looks on his face some of the best sights Taemin has ever witnessed.  
  
In short time Jongin is shifting forwards on the couch, raising up to his knees, his hand touching at Taemin’s forearm, the pads of his fingers grazing over the sharp dark lines inked into Taemin’s skin. The blond gets the hint and slowly he pulls his fingers out from inside of Jongin. One foot, then the other meets the hardwood floor and Jongin doesn’t play around this time, his turning immediately to face away from Taemin. His feet spread just slightly to stabilize himself as he dips forwards, his hand comes up to pull at one of his ass cheeks. Jongin shoots a lewd look over his shoulder at Taemin as he displays for a moment his now wet hole, slick with his own spit, loosened from the work of Taemin’s fingers. It has the desired effect, a soft curse dropping from Taemin as his own cock throbs at the sight.

Jongin backs himself up again, hands pressing to Taemin’s knees as he dips down, grinding his ass into Taemin’s still jean clad lap, his hips rolling in a slow circular motion. A gentle run of Taemin’s hand over his hip has Jongin lifting up just slightly, still swaying with the smooth rhythm of the song playing as Taemin works his own jeans open, shoving the front of them aside, and his boxers down just enough to get the swollen red shaft of his cock out.  
  
Taemin only allows himself one glide of his hand down his dick then up again, before his free hand is making an attempt at grabbing the bottle of lube Jongin had tossed onto the couch, earlier in the night. It only takes a few blind pats of the cushion next to him before his fingers are closing around the hard plastic tube. A soft snap of the lid opening sounds and then Taemin is pressing his free palm to Jongin’s lower back, truly appreciating his boyfriend’s flexibility as he follows Taemin’s lead. Jongin slides back with his legs on either side of Taemin’s own, hands steadying himself on Taemin’s knees as he dips forwards, legs tensing and spine curving in the most beautiful way.

Taemin squeezes the bottle, dispensing a generous amount of lube over Jongin’s skin. He watches, mesmerized as the clear gel slides its way down Jongin’s crack, leaving a shining trail in its wake. The bottle is quickly forgotten, dropped aside on the couch in favour of dragging his fingers through the wet mess. Taemin is quick to dip two fingers into Jongin’s ass, forcing the lube inside of him, and a groan out Jongin. He twists them just to hear that noise once more, Jongin’s toes curling against the hardwood floor as his ass tightens around Taemin’s fingers, body pressing back into them. 

  
“ _Taem._ ”  
  
It’s the first thing Jongin has said in a long while, his voice only a few shades shy of wrecked. Taemin takes the hint, pulling his fingers back he spreads the excess lube over the length of his cock. With his clean hand, Taemin reaches out for Jongin’s hip, easing him back until the head of his cock disappears between the thickness of his ass cheeks. Taemin’s hand remains wrapped around his own cock as he brushes the head of it in tease at Jongin’s rim, enjoying all too much the bit of a flutter of Jongin’s hole he can feel against the tip of his dick. It's only a moment later that Taemin presses his dick firmly against Jongin’s rim, his hand gripping tight at his boy’s hip, keeping him from sinking down on his cock until finally the quietest, neediest of whines slips from Jongin. Satisfied, Taemin lets go, watching with lust addled awe as Jongin takes him in with one slow fluid roll of his hips.  
  
The sound Jongin makes is one of pure gratification, more of a choke than a moan as he sinks himself down on Taemin’s dick. He stays seated in Taemin’s lap for a moment, thick ass pressed to Taemin’s groin as he rocks, gyrating his hips slowly, quiet sounds of pleasure falling from him at the feeling of being filled so full. The feeling Taemin’s cock stretching him open is enough to have Jongin’s head tipping back, his hair sticking to his face, near feverish with pleasure. It’s only at the drag of Taemin’s palm up from his tailbone to his lower back that Jongin centers his mind just enough to move.

He presses the balls of his feet against the floor, making full use of his strong legs as he lifts himself up. Taemin’s gaze homes in on the slow slide of his cock out of Jongin, dragging with sweet, wet friction, until only the spongy mushroom head is kept tight in the heat of Jongin’s body. Jongin wastes no time in letting his ass meet Taemin’s thighs once more, only taking two more up and down slides to find himself a comfortable rhythm on Taemin’s lap.  
  
Taemin’s head is swimming with desire, hands moving to cup Jongin’s ass, his palms unable to contain it, excess flesh spilling over Taemin’s small fingers as he pulls Jongin’s cheeks apart. A shock of arousal rushes through him, settling in a hum beneath his skin at the sight of his cock sliding in and out of Jongin’s hole. His rim is tight and dragging along his shaft on each upwards stroke, lube and pre-cum leaving Taemin’s cock slick, and wet,  before it’s disappearing back inside of Jongin.

It’s a stutter in Jongin’s hips that has Taemin’s hands relenting their grip on his ass in favour of his waist. Holding tight to Jongin, Taemin plants his feet on the floor, hips snapping up quickly as he fucks up into him. The sudden increase of friction has Jongin moaning over the music, his hands trying to find purchase on something, anything; first grabbing for Taemin’s thighs, and then his arms, legs trembling as he takes in full Taemin’s sudden assault on his body.  
  
Taemin takes mercy on him for only a moment, his hand pressing at Jongin’s stomach, pulling him back to lay against his chest. Jongin falls easily against him, his head resting on Taemin’s shoulders as his boyfriend pulls his legs up, spreading him wide open, with his feet pressed firm to the top of Taemin’s thighs.

Then Taemin starts up again, arms wrapping around Jongin’s sweat slicked frame as he fucks hard up into him. The slap of skin smacking against skin fills the room, the wet sounds of Taemin's cock fucking into Jongin’s ass, mingling tight with the coarse moans spilling from the younger male.  
  
Jongin’s arms lift, one of them falling haphazardly over the back of the couch, the other tangling long fingers in a tight grip in Taemin’s hair. Suddenly Jongin’s incoherent jumble of moans form some kind of tangible word, a chorus of _‘please’_ coming desperate, and whiny despite the low tenor of his voice. Taemin slows the harsh snap of his hips to a more shallow grind, turning his head to press a lewd kiss to the side of Jongin’s neck.

His hands travel with intent over Jongin’s body, his fingers brushing over the firm nubs of Jongin's nipples, before pinching hard at them, groaning as Jongin squirms with pleasure on top of him. The hand in Taemin’s hair pulls at the strands, his other hand attempting to grip the smooth black material of the couch. Taemin’s damp shirt twists underneath Jongin as he writhes. Teasing fingers relent a moment later, Jongin’s body relaxing against Taemin’s smaller frame with a shaky breath.  
  
Taemin drags plush lips over Jongin’s neck, pressing sporadic kisses as he grinds deep into Jongin’s ass, his boy’s shaking form mirroring just how shaken with arousal Taemin himself is. Jongin keens, gyrating his hips, as another desperate _‘please’_ arises from deep in his chest.  
  
“Please what?” Taemin murmurs the words against Jongin’s sharp jawline, his hands moving to grip hard at Jongin’s hips. “What do you want?” His voice rough, yet carrying a tease. Jongin turns his face towards Taemin’s own, their noses bumping as their foreheads press together, Jongin’s eyelids near shut, overtaken with pleasure.  
  
“Cum in me, Taem please-”

The words are like a shot straight to Taemin’s cock, his balls pulling tight, and his dick giving a jerk inside of Jongin at the unabashed request. His hips take up pace once more, relentless and without rhythm.

“Please Taemin, _fuck_ please-” The words are hot with Jongin’s breath, their lips brushing with the proximity, watching one another through hooded eyes.

“Wanna-” Jongin takes the shakiest of breaths, the slap of Taemin’s pelvis to his ass forcing the air out of him. “-want to be _full of you_.”

The sheer desperation in Jongin's voice is all that it takes to push Taemin over the edge into bliss, his face distorting with pleasure, as he buries his cock to the hilt inside of Jongin, his orgasm washing over him.  
  
Jongin’s broad shoulders are pressed against Taemin’s chest, his back arching as the most ruined of _‘fuck_ ’s falls from his lips. He tenses up, the sensation of Taemin’s jizz shooting inside of him, filling Jongin up, how it slicks the shallow jerks of Taemin’s cock in Jongin’s tight hole, is all it takes for his own orgasm to wash over him.

It hits Jongin in one solid wave, his ass spasming around Taemin’s dick, pressed as deep as he can get him, his body working on milking Taemin dry. Jongin’s cock jerks as he shoots up over his chest, his release landing on his neck, then in shorter spurts along his torso. It’s with a shuddering breath that Jongin melts back down into Taemin, those eyes still fixed on his face, watching as Jongin drifts through bliss.  
  
Strong hands are gentle in the way they lift at Jongin’s legs, the softest of protesting whines leaving Jongin as Taemin’s slowly softening cock slips from his hole. He settles Jongin in his lap, arms wrapping around him, as he nudges his face the smallest of distances forwards, slowly lapping, and sucking at Jongin’s mouth. All too compliant to Taemin’s will, Jongin whines against his lips as the older slips his tongue into Jongin’s mouth, laving along Jongin’s own, muffling his whines. The sensation of Taemin’s cum slipping from his still loose hole cause the lightest of post-orgasm shivers to run through Jongin. His ass clenched in attempt to keep Taemin’s release inside of him, the effort in vain as it slowly leaks out over his boyfriend’s hastily opened jeans, soaking the material, turning it dark.  


It takes them a while to move, Jongin near dozing as he lays draped overtop of Taemin, perfectly content in their post-coital euphoria. Their breaths evening out, coming shallow and slow.

The music still plays loudly around them, both of them content for the moment, eveloped in their own world. Taemin’s arms keep Jongin wrapped up tight, Jongin’s own fall slow, intertwining his fingers with Taemin’s smaller ones, Jongin's feet just barely brushing the floor where his legs hang off of Taemin’s slender thighs.  
  
It's something else altogether, getting Jongin like this. Without the layers of that hard persona life had forced him into. This was as precious as every other vulnerable side Jongin had shown him. Words aren't really a thing they use, not in the way any of the couples Taemin has known do. There's no regularly dropped I love yous, no romantic confessionals typed out, or poured from lips for their ears only. No, it was things like this that said all of that and more.

That Jongin is not only willing to share these secret little sides of himself with Taemin but wants to, that’s better, and more powerful, than any collection of ‘ _I love you_ ’s could possibly convey. This, this was romance spoken in a language that, until Jongin walked into his life, Taemin thought was a dialect only he knew. One he was happy to repeat, so long as Jongin was the one speaking it with him.


End file.
